SongFic: Slow Me Down
by Spontaneous Muse
Summary: This is a tragic love story between Link and Midna. Using the song 'Slow me Down' by Emmy Rossum, its a story where Midna is forced by the Fused Shadow to take Link's life. But since she loves him, what sacrifices must she make to spare him? Oneshot. R R!


Hi, this is my first attempt at a song fic. I wrote this in about ten minutes, listening to the song over and over again since I am simply IN LOVE with it. I hope you enjoy, nearly made me shed a tear in the end. (yes, I'm that pathetic/poetic =) )

* * *

Song: Slow Me Down (Emmy Rossum)

Characters: Link and Midna

Pairing: …. Link and Midna… (duh.)

* * *

_Rushing and racing and running in circles  
Moving so fast I'm forgetting my purpose  
Blur of the traffic is sending me spinning  
Getting nowhere_

Midna closed her eyes as the pieces of the Fused Shadows circled her, going faster and faster. Her eyes flew open, pleading, to Link, who could only watch as the imp who had protected him for the last year and a bit was slowly getting consumed by the magic. "Help…. Me…" She whispered, but barely a sound escaped her lips.

_My head and my heart are colliding chaotic  
Pace of the world I just wish I could stop it  
Try to appear like I've got it together  
I'm falling apart_

Her eyes widened as the pieces locked into her head. Against her will, she began to form long, tentacle-like legs, and assumed the shape of a Spider. Link, still frozen, watched in horror.

'_Get away!'_ Midna thought desperately, unable to control her arms, which had curled. A large, light spear began to materialize. '_Run away from me!'_

_Save me  
Somebody take my hand and lead me_

He watched her, eyes widening, but refused to move. Instead, he raised his hand attentively.

_  
Slow me down  
Don't let love pass me by  
Just show me how  
Cause I'm ready to fall_

_Slow me down  
Don't let me live a lie  
Before my life flies by  
I need you to slow me down_

Link wouldn't, refused, to move. He stayed, and dodged as swiftly as he could as the spear narrowly missed him. Link sensed a loud scream of desperation, probably coming from Midna's mind. A silent flow of tears began to form, he didn't know if belonged to him or her. He still stayed, pleading, hoping Midna will break free.

_Sometimes I fear that I might disappear  
In the blur of fast forward I falter again  
Forgetting to breathe  
I need to sleep  
I'm getting nowhere_

Midna began to collapse, the physical and mental pain began to weigh down. Her head pounded with fear and anger, anger that he wouldn't leave, fear of him getting hurt. Link, realizing Midna was fighting with all her might, ran forward to support her.

_All that I've missed I see in the reflection  
Pass me while I wasn't paying attention  
Tired of rushing, racing and running  
I'm falling apart_

Midna saw everything they've been through flash before her eyes. She saw when they first met, him a wolf, her teasing, and completely self-centered. She remembered the temples and dungeons they've been through together, and how much she had changed. How she nearly died, and Link went to save her. How together, they hunted for the Mirror of Twilight, and how together, they restored her homeland. So much had happened, had changed, and it couldn't end now, not like this… She felt her body weakening, her liquid-like legs failing to support her weight.

_Tell me  
Oh won't you take my hand and lead me_

Midna heard a loud scream, of pain and desperation, pierce through the world. She felt herself go, and closed her eyes and embraced herself. '_Not him, not him._' Was all she could think. _'take me, not him…'_

_Slow me down  
Don't let love pass me by  
Just show me how  
Cause I'm ready to fall_

She felt hands wrap around her waist. She felt a warm body press against hers. She opened her eyes and saw Links cheek. Blushing, she realized he was hugging her. She felt the magic slowly leave her. But that wasn't the only thing leaving.

_Slow me down  
Don't let me live a lie  
Before my life flies by  
I need you to slow me down_

Midna placed a small hand on Link's cheek. He opened his eyes, and watched in shock. The small imp began to glow brightly. His eyes widened and her eyes blinked gently, holding the most tearful, and regretful look he had ever seen. Next thing he knew, small balls of light began to leave Midna's chest. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. There were no words left.

_Just show me  
I need you to slow me down  
Slow me down  
Slow me down_

"Don't leave me.." He managed to choke out, as the balls of light began to leave faster. Midna's breath became ragged.

"This.. was the only way…" She gasped.

"But… but.." He felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

Midna put a trembling finger on his lips. "I prefer it this way…" She smiled weakly. "I want to spare your life."

"Midna…"

"Link.. I…. love you." She said, her voice fading. She let out a light gasp, and the last ball of light slowly retracted from her chest, rising above to Link.

_The noise of the world is getting me caught up  
Chasing the clock and I wish I could stop it  
Just need to breathe  
Somebody please  
Slow me down_

Link held the small body in his hands. He stared at it for a moment, unable to speak. He gently pressed his lips against hers, and was shocked to find how cold her body was. He felt everything they've been through pass through him, and he clutched her body closer. He felt his lip wobble, and he screamed his agony, depression, and sadness to the world.

* * *

So sad! If you would like me to do more songfics, tell me, and don't forget to R+R. I hope it painted some form of scene in your mind.

Aleii


End file.
